My Treasure
by IfritDemon666
Summary: What is Treasure? How do you know when you've obtained it? Why is it so very precious? Join the Straw Hat Pirates and learn what they know. And what they treasure...
1. Enter Shanks

**Enter Captain Shanks**

* * *

Important. Some things are important. So important that not a single thing in the world could prevent you from protecting them.

This hat is important.

_It's my __**treasure.**_

You care for your treasures. If you don't know the implications behind that word, you have no right to call anything or anyone your treasure.

I do though. This is my treasure. I'd give up my life. My crew. Anything.

_It's my __**treasure.**_

"Luffy, I treasure you.

Take care of this hat for me.

Make sure to give it back.

I could trust no one other than you with this hat.

It's my treasure."

I have a treasure, and it's made my life perfect. No one can take this peace away from me.

_My __**treasure...**_


	2. Author's Note

**Warnings**

* * *

**This is a story containing all of the people in this show that have revealed their treasures.**

**It will be very monotonous, but I believe the ending I have planned will be worth it. As long as you're willing to stick around.**

**I will write in this as long as I watch the show.**

**This show became a part of my life, so don't worry about me losing interest.**

**I will enter these characters as they show up, not as you find out their treasure.**

**This most definitely contains spoilers.**

**I suggest you watch until at least season 3 before reading.**

* * *

**Suggestions**

* * *

**Correct me for any misconceptions or mistakes in my spelling.**

**Tell me if I somehow skip a person.**

**I live to please.**

* * *

**Notes**

* * *

**I AM NOT MAKING THESE CHARACTERS UP! THEY ALL APPEARED IN AT LEAST ONE EPISODE!**

**SHU SHU: WHETHER IT'S SPELLED RIGHT OR WRONG, WAS THE DOG IN EPISODE 5 AND/OR 6.**

**HE WAS PROTECTING THE DOG FOOD STORE.**

**BOOTLE: WHETHER IT'S SPELLED RIGHT OR NOT, WAS THE MAYOR OF THE TOWN WHERE LUFFY F*****CKED UP BUGGY THE FIRST TIME!**


	3. Enter Luffy

**Enter Monkey D. Luffy**

* * *

He lost his arm trying to protect me. He was willing to kill for me. We made a deal. I'll return his treasure to him someday.

Someday I will surpass him. Someday we'll meet again, and I'll be catching up to him. Someday I'll give his treasure back to him.

Right now I'm sailing the sea. Right now I have no crew. Right now all I can do is anticipate our meeting. Right now,

_This hat is __**my**__ treasure._

_An __**no one**__ can take that from me._


	4. Enter Zoro

**Enter Roronoa Zoro**

* * *

I hated her. I respected her. She was my friend. I cared for her. We made a deal. She died.

I will be the greatest swordsman. I will use my treasure to reach what she couldn't. I will surpass all. I will honor our promise. I will or die trying. I will use my treasure.

Right now I sail. Right now I search for the best known swordsman in the world. Right now I train. Right now I perservere. Right now my treasure is what her father gave to me. Right now I'm on my way to the top.

_This blade is my __**treasure.**_

_And I will kill __**anyone**__ who gets between me and my treasure._


	5. Enter Nami

**Enter Theif Nami**

* * *

She took me in. She raised me. She cared so much. She punished me when necessary. She loved me.

I will always remember her. She will always live in my heart. I will strive to complete my goal knowing she was the one who made it possible with her nurture and perseverance to grow and sell the fruits of our labor. I will always love her.

Right now I set out to sea. With my treasure. Right now I draw until my hand is raw. Right now I promise to myself that nothing will come between me and my treasure. All that I have left of you.

_These tangerines are my delicious** treasure** knowing that they grew, as I did, under your tender, loving care._

_I will steal the** value of life** from whoever comes between that bond._


	6. Enter Shu Shu

**Enter Shu Shu**

* * *

He raised me. He cared for me. He asked me to always protect this store. He left and never came back.

I will protect this store. I will prevent harm from coming to it or die trying. I will never forget him. I will never back out on my duty to him.

Right now I sit. Right now I guard. Right now I'm invincible. Right now I am fulfilling my unspoken promise.

_This store is my __**treasure.**_

_They can try to crush it and burn it down, I will __**always **__have a piece of it with me. _

_And along with it, a piece of you, Master._


	7. Enter Bootle

**Enter Mayor Bootle**

* * *

We traveled over seas. We built this town from the ground up. We worked years to make this place the paradise it is today.

I will not let it fall. I will keep this civilization livable. I will not let ruthless pirates destroy it. It will always be my treasure.

Right now I fight. You make this town crumble? I'll build it again.

_This town is __**my treasure!**_

_I will __**not **__let anyone terrorize my people!_


	8. Enter Ussop

**Enter Liar Ussop**

* * *

We have sailed together. We have endured together. We have hurt together. We both have earned our scars.

I will always remember you. You will always be my treasure. You were given to me by an unbelievably dear friend. I will give up anything I have now to keep you with me.

Right now we won't part. Right now you are all I could ever need. You are so important to me.

_Going Merry, you're __**my**__ one of a kind treasure._

_Everything about you __**is**__ treasured and __**should not **__be abandoned._

_My treasure..._


End file.
